staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Maja 2001
06:40 Zwierzęta świata; Gremliny: Twarze w leśnym gąszczu cz.1; film dok. prod. angielskiej /stereo/ 07:10 Plebania; odc.63; serial TVP; powt. 07:35 Królewna w oślej skórze; film animowany prod,francuskiej 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Pogoda 08:45 Bob Morrison; serial prod.USA 09:30 Dzieci dzieciom 09:45 Staying alive; Staying Alive; 1983 film fab.prod.USA 11:20 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie; cz.3; film dok. 12:25 Koncert Galowy "75-lecie Polskiego Radia; cz.3; stereo 12:50 Premiery Opole 2001 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Sopot Festiwal' 2000-Bryan Adams; stereo 15:05 Wiadomości 15:20 Randka w ciemno 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1364; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17:30 Transmisja pobytu Papieża Jana Pawła II na Ateńskim Aeropagu 19:05 Wieczorynka; Kacper; Zgubiony kubek, Czkawka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:02 Pogoda 20:10 Adwokat zbrodni; Guilty as Sin; 1992 film fab prod.USA 22:05 Majowa randka show 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:30 Sportowy flesz 23:40 Ślicznotki; To Wong Foo,Thanks for Everything; 1995 film fab.prod.USA 01:25 Studio sport; Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Mistrzostw Europy w siatkówce-skrót 02:25 Premiery Opole 2001 02:45 Śmiertelna cisza; Dead Silence; 1997 film fab.prod.kanadyjskie 04:20 Odlot; 1968 film fab. USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 05:55 Mityczne stwory; Mityczne konie; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 06:20 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Dziennik krajowy 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Złotopolscy; odc.320 To byłby piękny majątek; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:25 Złotopolscy; odc.321 Zwidy; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:55 Książę Karol - smutne dziedzictwo; film dok.prod.angielskiej 10:55 Dzieciaki Okrągłego Stołu; Kids of the Round Table; 1995 film fab.prod.USA 12:25 Co nam w duszy gra; Duety miłosne cz.1 13:20 Jak Jaś Fasola rozśmiesza ludzi; film dok.prod.angielskiej 14:10 Skrzydełko czy nóżka; 1976 komedia prod. franc. 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.64 Rodzinna tęsknota; serial TVP 17:10 Szansa na sukces - Koncert laureatów 2000; cz.3 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 19:00 Kawaleria powietrzna; odc.10 Wypłata,czyli prawa strona gwiżdże; serial dok. prod. TVP stereo zgodą rodziców 19:30 Badziewiakowie; odc.8 Duch narodowy; serial TVP 20:05 Konferansjer jak biustonosz-2; program kabaretowy 20:55 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Pogoda 21:35 Co przed nami - Wojciech Gąssowski 22:05 Dawno temu w Ameryce cz.1; Once Upon a Time in America; 1984 film gangsterski prod.USA 23:55 Tajemniczy przybysz; Eye of Stranger; 1993 film fab.prod.USA 01:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial 7.30 Domek na skraju lasu 8.00 Msza święta 8.30 Łódzki klub parlamentarny 9.00 Królowa serc - serial 10.00 W labiryncie 10.30 Bywalec 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw - serial 12.05 U siebie - At Home 12.35 Europa w zagrodzie 13.05 Serial dokumentalny 13.35 Babie lato 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial 14.35 Klan 15.00 Magazyn żeglarski 15.35 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 15.55 Pasje pani proesor 16.30 Teletransmisja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.50 Kino familijne: Przygody Skrzata Pumukla 17.15 Bywalec 17.30 Bezpieczne Łódzkie 18.00 ŁWD 18.20 Piątek - koniec i początek 19.00 Lech Basket Liga 21.05 Męski świat - sitcom 21.30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Autostrada 23.00 Zbrodnia nie ukarana - film fab. 0.30 Magazyn żeglarski 0.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper - serial dla dzieci 7.25 Polityczne graffiti 7.40 Xena, wojownicza kslężniczka 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 9.30 Misja w czasie 2 - serial SF 10.20 Cud miłości 11.15 Słodka trucizna - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Przyjaciele 12.35 Adam i Ewa - serial prod. polskiej 13.05 Disco Polo Live 14.05 Idź na całość 15.00 Pokemon 15.30 lnformacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu 17.45 Cud miłości - serial obyczajowy 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.20 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela argentyńska 20.15 Adam i Ewa - serial obyczajowy 20.45 Dwa światy 21.15 Fala 98 - film akcji prod. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Informacje i biznes Informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.40 Różowa landrynka 0.10 Martwe zło 2 - czarna komedia prod. USA 1.40 Playboy 2.40 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kamila - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 8.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 8.30 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 9.00 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial anim. 9.30 Beverly Hills - serial 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.00 Centrum nadziei - serial dok. 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 13.30 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 13.55 Tajne akta psiej agencji - serial anim. 14.20 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 14.45 Krok za krokiem - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - telenowela 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 19.45 sport, pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.50 Milionerzy 21.40 Tango i Cash - film sens. USA (1989) 23.40 Big Brother - Extra 0.20 Diagnoza zbrodni - film sens. USA (1992) 2.35 Lato w Malibu - film erot. USA (1991) 4.05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 A ku ku - program rozrywkowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.20 Spiderman - serial anim. 8.45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial anim. 9.15 Super Mario Brothers - serial anim. 9.45 Dwa światy 10.15 Przygody rodziny Addamsów - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 11.15 Dwa światy 11.30 Matlock (10) - serial 12.30 Łowca przygód (10) - serial 13.25 A ku ku - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Spiderman - serial anim. 16.45 Grace w opałach (18) - serial 17.15 Dwa światy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Świat według Kiepskich (78) - serial 18.30 Dwa światy 19.00 Pacific Blue (34) - serial policyjny 20.00 Podejdź no do płota - talk show 21.00 Najemnicy (12) - serial 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich (78) - serial 22.30 Dziennik 22.42 Informacje sportowe 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial 23.15 Dwa światy 24.00 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood - film dok. 1.00 Najgroźniejsze morskie potwory - film dok. 2.00 Spotkajmy się - program rozrywkowy 2.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 4.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki, m.in. Dragon Ball Z 9.25 Teleshopping 9.55 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.25 Izabella - telenowela 11.15 Perła - telenowela 12.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Gliniarze na motorach - serial 14.20 Izabella - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki, m.in. Dragon Ball Z 17.35 Gliniarze na motorach - serial 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.00 Święty ładunek - film akcji USA (1995) 21.50 Kruk - film akcji USA (1997) 23.40 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 0.30 Święty ładunek - film akcji USA (1995) 2.05 Kruk - film akcji USA (1997) 3.40 Teleshopping 06:00 Gdzie jest generał ?; 1964 komedia wojenna prod. polskiej (92') /cz.-biały/; reż: Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk: Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jerzy Turek, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski 07:30 II Zjazd Polonii i Polaków z zagranicy - kronika; powt. 07:45 A to Polska właśnie; Lublin; powt. 08:32 Wiadomości 08:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 277 - Wymodlona; serial prod. polskiej 09:05 Trzy szalone zera; odc. 6/13 - Wyścig; 1999 serial prod. polsko - niemieckiej; reż: Marek Kreutz, Klaus Peter Wolf; wyk: Joanna Jabłczyńska, Sebastian Świąder, Grzegorz Ruda; powt. 09:30 Druga młodość; 1938 dramat prod. polskiej (82', cz. - biały); reż: Michał Waszyński; wyk: Maria Gorczyńska, Kazimierz Junosza - Stępowski, Mieczysław Cybulski, Włodzimierz Łoziński 10:55 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów; Filip Bajon; powt. 11:10 Na wyciągnięcie ręki; reportaż Stanisława Kalisza 11:40 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej; powt. 12:10 Album Mazowsza; Norwid 12:30 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 277 - Wymodlona; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 13:35 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:45 Znasz - li ten kraj - Recital Andrzeja Cierniewskiego; powt. 14:30 Kwadrat; Życie za pieniądze 15:05 Wiadomości 15:15 Dozwolone od lat 40; program Marii Szabłowksiej i Krzysztofa Szewczyka; powt. 16:05 Współcześni wojownicy 16:25 Pokaż, co potrafisz - Akademia IQ; program dla młodych widzów 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Studio wizyty Ojca Świętego 17:30 Transmisja pobytu Papieża Jana Pawła II na Ateńskim Aeropagu 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 5 - Powódź; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Twarze i maski; odc. 6/8 - Ryszard III; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk 20:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 21:05 Koncert Galowy "75-lecie Polskiego Radia; cz. 1; wyk: Trebunie Tutki, Perfect, Hanna banaszak, Zbigniew Wodecki, Ewa Małas-Godlewska, Grzegorz Turnau 21:50 Wieczór z Jagielskim 22:34 Panorama 22:55 Sport-telegram 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Pierwszy krzyk; odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 5 - Powódź; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 277 - Wymodlona; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 02:30 Twarze i maski; odc. 6/8 - Ryszard III; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk; powt. 03:20 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 03:35 Koncert Galowy "75-lecie Polskiego Radia; cz. 1; wyk: Trebunie Tutki, Perfect, Hanna banaszak, Zbigniew Wodecki, Ewa Małas-Godlewska, Grzegorz Turnau; powt. 04:30 Pierwszy krzyk; odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Pasmo dokumentów 6.55 Telesklep 7.55 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek - film obycz. pol. 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.45 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 10.00 Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia obycz. pol. (1963) 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk show 12.10 Rytm serca - serial 13.00 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 13.50 M kwadrat - talk show 14.30 Gumitycy 14.40 Widzialne i niewidzialne - magazyn 15.10 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 15.40 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 16.10 Allo, allo - serial 16.40 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 17.35 Remington Steele - serial 18.30 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata - serial 19.05 Dotyk anioła - serial 20.05 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk show 20.40 Gumitycy 20.55 M kwadrat - talk show 21.30 Allo, allo - serial 22.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Archiwum XX wieku - magazyn 23.10 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 24.00 Gumitycy 0.10 Resurrection Boulevard - serial 1.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. (o) 7.50 Minisport+ (o) 7.55 Łapu-capu (o) 8.00 Ivo z Jukonu - serial 8.25 Dziewczyny, ziemia i wojna - dramat ang. (1998) 10.20 Conrack - film obycz. USA (1974) 12.05 Polowanie na jednorożca 2 - dramat sens. USA (1999) 13.30 Morderstwo w miasteczku - film krym. USA (1999) 15.05 Czekam w Monte Carlo - film akcji pol. (1969) 16.40 Nick Fury - agent tarczy - film akcji USA (1998) 18.10 Spin City - serial 18.35 Ivo z Jukonu - serial 19.00 Diabelski Młyn -filmy anim. (o) 19.20 Nie przegap (o) 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.50 Minisport+ (o) 19.55 Łapu-capu (o) 20.00 Klub+ - magazyn (o) 20.05 Afera Tomasza Crowna - film sens. USA (1999) 21.55 Zostań ze mną - komedia romant. USA (1999) 23.15 Miłosne kłamstwa - film erot. 0.45 Prosty plan - film sens. USA (1998) 2.45 Chinatown - film sens. USA (1974) 4.50 Panna Julia - film obycz. USA (1999) 6.30 Walka płci w świecie zwierząt - film dok. (o) - odkodowany left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Brzuch Sylwii - komedia niem. 8.05 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Angela Bassett - magazyn 8.40 Koncert - Savage Garden 9.50 Max Q - lądowanie awaryjne - film sf USA 11.20 Poborca - komedia USA 13.05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 13.35 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA 15.10 Tina Turner - koncert One Last Time 16.20 Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat pol. 17.55 Brzuch Sylwii - komedia niem. 19.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 20.00 Trylenium (2) - serial 21.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Richard Gere - magazyn 22.00 Martwi prezydenci - dramat USA 24.00 Kama Sutra - serial erot. 0.35 Radiostacja - dramat USA 2.15 Cobra - film akcji USA 3.45 Sprawa Palmera - thriller USA 5.15 Tina Turner - koncert One Last Time Polsat 2 7.00 Wyprawy - serial dok., 8.00 Graffiti, 8.15 Iggy Pop - reportaż, 9.00 Graffiti, 9.15 The Rolling Stones w Norymberdze - koncert, 10.00 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 10.30 Macy Gray - koncert, 11.30 Neneh Cherry - koncert, 12.30 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 13.00 Sport w Polsacie 2, 14.58 Flash, 15.00 Afficionado: Tango - program muzyczny, 15.30 Informacje, 15.53 BTV 15.58 Flash, 16.00 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 16.25 BTV, 16.30 Afficionado: Joshua Redman - program muz., 16.58 Flash, 17.00 Placido Domingo - reportaż, 17.20 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Temat dnia, 18.15 BTV, 18.20 Wywiad, 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV, 19.20 Prognoza pogody, 19.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki, 19.45 Afficionado: Nigel Kennedy - progr. muz., 19.58 Flash, 20.00 Biznestydzień, 20.15 Wojny XX wieku - serial dok., 20.45 Graffiti, 21.00 Łowcy duchów - serial dok., 21.25 Afficionado: Smashing Pumpkins - program muz., 21.58 Flash, 22.00 Graffiti, 22.15 Biznes tydzień, 22.45 BTV, 23.00 Informacje, biznes informacje, 23.05 Sport, 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Praktyczny przewodnik erotyczny, 23.50 Wyprawy - serial dok., 0.50 Graffiti, 1.00 Pożegnanie. Polonia 1 6.50 Bajka dla dzieci, 7.50 Top shop, 12.00 Geronimo - telenowela, 12.50 Helena i chłopcy - fr. serial dla młodzieży, 13.20 Program astrologiczny, 13.25 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 13.55 Top shop, 18.05 Geronimo - telenowela, 18.55 Helena i chłopcy - fr. serial dla młodzieży, 19.20 Program astrologiczny, 19.25 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, 19.55 Bajki dla dzieci, 20.30 Inspektor kryminalny (1) - serial wł. 22.20 Program astrologiczny, 22.25 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 23.00 Top shop, 23.10 Autosalon, 0.25 Playboy. Hallmark 6.00 Bieg ku wolności - dramat kanad., 1994, 8.00 Derby - film obycz., 1995, 10.00 Wariatkowo - dramat USA, 1999, 12.00 Duch Greville - thriller USA. 2000, 14.00 Miejsce dla Annie - dramat obycz. USA, 1993, 16.00 Chybiony cel - thriller USA, 1987, 18.00 Pamiętaj, że cię kocham - dramat USA, 1988, 20.00 Martwe pole - dramat USA, 1993, 22.00 Dzień Eskimosa - komedia ang., 1996, 0.00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... - komedia USA, 2000, 2.00 Miejsce dla Annie - dramat obycz. USA, 1993, 4.00 Chybiony cel - thriller USA, 1987. Romantica 6.00, 14.00, 22.00 Rosangelica (116), 7.00, 15.00, 23.00 Prawo do miłości (116), 8.00, 16.00, 0.00 Cała ty (97), 9.00, 17.00, 1.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (6), 10.00, 18.00 Rosangelica (115), 11.00, 19.00 Prawo do miłości (115), 12.00, 20.00 Cała ty (96), 13.00, 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (5). TCM 20.00 Amerykanin w Paryżu - musical USA, 1951 21.55 Wielka nagroda - dramat USA, 1944 0.00 Powiększenie - ang.-wł. dramat, 1966 National Geographic 8:00 Ujarzmianie dzikiej rzeki, 8.30 Świat zimorodków, 9.00 Nuba z Sudanu, 9.30 Tornada w Oklahomie, 10.00 Mistrz podstępu, 11.00 Wzburzone wody Niagary, 12.00 Lawina - biała śmierć, 13.00 Świat dzikich psów, 14.00 Ujarzmianie dzikiej rzeki, 14.30 Świat zimorodków, 15.00 Nuba z Sudanu, 15.30 Tornada w Oklahomie, 16.00 Mistrz podstępu, 17.00 Wzburzone wody Niagary, 18.00 Lawina - biała śmierć, 19.00 Zagubiona rzeka, 19.30 Podniebni łowcy, 20.00 Poligamiści, 21.00 Opowieści zza grobu: Toksyczna krew Glorii, 22.00 Słońce, 23.00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Pioruny kuliste, 0.00 Tratwą przez Wielki Kanion, 1.00 Poligamiści. Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:25 Szaleństwa na kólkach 9:55 Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: śmierć Luany 10:50 Czołgi: Bitwa o Normandię 11:45 świat według Anny Walker: Namibia. 12.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: W poszukiwaniu Troi, 12.40 Podróże do krańców ziemi: Zakazana strefa, 13.30 Niesamowite maszyny Maniacy prędkości, 14.25 UFO na Ziemi: Kraina snów, 15.15 Pola bitew: Wojna powietrzna nad Niemcami, 16.10 Zwierzęce mumie: Stworzenia bogów 17:05 Punkty zwrotne historii: Pierwszy lot, 17.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 18.00 Wielka wyprawa: Hiszpania, 18.30 Wyczarowane z drewna: Palenisko 19.00 Oblicza natury: Jelenie wirgijskie, 20.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Nowa Zelandia, 20.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Powrót znad krawędzi, 21.00 Śmiertelnie groźne: Jadowite węże, 22.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt, 23.00 Samotna planeta: Norwegia i Laponia, 0.00 Superszybkie pociągi, 1.00 Technika w służbie prawa, 2.00 Zwierzęce mumie: Stworzenia bogów. Eurosport 8.30 Piłka nożna: ME 2001 do lat 16, 9.30 Super Racing We- ekend 10:00 AutoMagazine - mag. sportów motorowych, 10.30 Jeden świat, jeden puchar-mag. piłkarski, 11.30 Golf Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - Greater Greenboro Chrysle Classic, 12.30 Motocyklowe MŚ: Moto GP, Jerez (na żywo). 16.30 Rajdowe MŚ Rajd Argentyny. 17.00 Jeden świat, jeden puchar - mag. piłkarski, 18.00 Tenis Turniej WTA, Hamburg, 19.30 Motocyklowe MŚ: Moto GP, Jerez, 20.30 Taniec Konkurs zawodowców w tańcach latynoamerykańskich, 21.30 Taniec- Zawody w hali Bercy, Paryż, 22.30 Rajdowe MŚ: Rajd Argentyny, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 AdNatura - mag., 0.15 Motocyklowe MS: Moto GP, Jerez 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Wizja Sport 12.00 Tenis stołowy: Grand Prix, 14.00 Liga NHL, 16.30 Żużel ekstraliga: Pergo Gorzów - Bractwo Polonia Bydgoszcz, 19:00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie - mag. hokejowy, 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski, 20.00 Piłka nożna, 22.00 Triathlon: Puchar Świata 23:00 Igrzyska sportów ekstremalnych. Ale Kino! 8:00 Na pomoc lemingom - film krótkometrażowy 8:15 Dwie brygady - film obycza- jowy 9:35 Dokument: Tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło 10:35 Czworokąt - film oby- czajowy 12:20 Eddie - kome- dia prod. USA 14:00 Godziny nadziei - film wojenny 15:30 Dr Fergus z New Jersey - komediodramat 17:00 Dar- row - film obyczajowy prod. USA 18:45 Mój drugi oże- nek - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 20:00 Amerykań- ska ruletka - thriller prod. USA 21:30 Wydział zabójstw - film sensacyjny 23:10 Bez odwrotu - film sensacyjny 0:40 Gra bez reguł - film krót- kometrażowy 1:00 Oczy ali- gatora - dramat prod. USA 2:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku